Description: (Applicant's Description) The Cancer Control Research Program remains focused on the reduction of the burden of cancer on individuals and society. The specific aims are the application of multidisciplinary research to: (1) Identify markers that predict increased cancer susceptibility, (2) Evaluate promising interventions for the prevention of cancer, (3) Develop and test new early detection strategies and (4) Evaluate interventions to improve the quality of life for cancer patients and their care-givers. Research in cancer susceptibility/carcinogenesis has received expanded funding along with the recruitment of high-risk cohorts that are followed longitudinally. Prevention studies are underway in breast, lung and prostate cancer. Imaging research has progressed and focused on translational efforts providing evaluation of important CAD methods in clinical practice. Behavioral research funded studies address the entire spectrum of cancer control research from assessing the determinants of risk perception to quality of life and health outcomes. The infrastructure has expanded to include the DOD-funded Advanced Cancer Detection Center and the Center for Mathematical Modeling of Image Data Across the Sciences. Both new centers provide a focus for Cancer Control research and support pilot studies that have led to peer-reviewed funding. In addition, Lifetime Cancer Screening has grown to serve more than 17,000 patient encounters annually and houses multiple cancer control research projects. Program growth has been remarkable with an increase in annual funding from $3.8 to $8.8 million in only two years. Collaborations with basic science and clinical investigations have expanded rapidly through targeted recruitment, investment of institutional resources and recently awarded collaborative grants. This has resulted in laboratory scientists, clinical investigators, nurses and health services researchers jointly addressing the spectrum of research from basic science to pre-clinical to clinical translation.